Hell's Lost Property
by Awsome Dude 94
Summary: Think Tomoki has it rough with the angeloids? Wait until you see who his cousin has to deal with. Enter the Demonoids. God help us all...kinda...not really. Story is better then the summary
1. Enter The Turbo Anti-Hero!

**Hay guys! I just finished watching the 'Heaven's lost property' episodes on Netflix and i almost instantly decided i must do a fic on it. Originally this story was going to follow Tomoki and the gang as our favorite three Angeloids take on the Demonoids. But sadly i could never find the movie 'My master eternal'. I've seen 'The Angeloid of clockwork' recently though. So that counts for something i suppose. Any way I'll probably have the Angeloids and Demonoids face off at some point but that'll be later on. But until then you'll be meeting my OC Miharu Nakagowa, Tomoki's cousin, and her friends. But if you guys know where i can find the English dubbed version of the movie so i can watch or anything like that please feel free to PM me or say something in the reviews because I'm dying to see the movie. Anyway onto the fic and please review! **

**Ps. I don't own 'Heaven's lost property'**

Introduction...

A girl is sleeping in her bed. She has black hair with a stray strand in her face. She has a slim yet well developed body with pale skin. She laid under neon pink sheets before she opened her sky blue eyes. She got up with a yawn before starting her morning routine to get ready for school.

_"Hey guys. My name is Miharu Nakagowa. My Dad is J__yunichi Nakagowa and my mom is Shōko Nakagowa. My Cousin is Tomoki Sakurai. My aunt is Tomoyo and is my mom's sister. My cousin loves peace and quiet. Me on the other hand i always wanted my life to be more exciting. I mean it's so boring! Hard to believe I live in NEW YORK CITY! Now if you don't that name you definitely live under a rock. It's nothing like Sorami city that's for. That's where my cousin Tomoki lives. Sorami isn't a very known city unlike New York. What ISN'T the big apple known for? And yet it's so boring around. I wish it was more like the movies. Where supervillains caused trouble and then a fearless hero of righteous nature would stand up for the good of the people and takedown the bad guys. But no. It's just soooo boring! I can't believe it! Most wouldn't believe it either but i guess when you live in this city for so long it'll get boring at some point. *sigh*. Anyway like i said I'm Miharu Nakagowa and i like to play video games, ride my bike, go to the water park and I've always wanted to go sky diving. If you know my cousin then you can tell he and i don't have much in common. Well except for one thing..." _

Miharu walked out of here house wearing a white short sleeved shirt with a black skirt, white socks and black Maryjane shoes. She realized she forgot he phone and turn to fetch it from the table next tot the door. When she turned around she bumped into something soft and fell back onto her rump. She looked up to see a beautiful Hispanic looking girl standing there. Her tan skin was flawless and her jade green eyes were breath taking. She had long purple hair that was tied into a ponytail that reached her lower back with a yellow ribbon. She wore a purple t shirt, that covered her well developed chest, and white shorts with purple Chuck Taylors.

"Are you okay Miharu?" asked the girl. Miharu felt a faint blush grace her checks as she looked up at the girl.

_"... in case you can't figure it out the thing me and my cousin have in common is well... an 'interest' in women. Except i'm not nearly as perverted as he is! Well not usually. Well any way that's my child hood friend Jasmine Lopez"_

"Miharu?" asked Jasmine snapping Miharu out of her thoughts.

"Wha? Oh yeah i'm okay, don't worry."said Miharu sweat dropping.

"oh okay. Come on girl we need to get going! I don't wanna be late again or else my dad'll blow a gasket." said Jasmine sweat dropping. Miharu nodded smiling before she stood up and followed Jasmine down the street. The two girl talked as they made their way down the street at a moderate pace.

Meanwhile...

Someone was already at school. He looked about thirty eight. He had slicked back black hair and yellow eyes. His pale skin complimented his handsome features. He wore a beige dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He also wore a gray vest, gray dress slacks, polished black dress shoes and a blue tie. Rectangular glasses completed his appearance.

"That's very interesting Sugata. But are you sure?" asked the man to a certain silver haired 'genius' from Serami city. The two were currently involved in a video chat. The teen nodded.

"For now it's still a little shaky but i'm sure. hence the reason i'm telling you now." replied Sugata. Sugata had been telling the man about the recent events that had taken place with the Angeloids recently. He dubbed the event as 'The Angeloid of time incident'. And why was he telling this man about it? Well the two had met while the man was visiting Japan and the two seemed to 'click' in a way. Now the man was almost like Sugata eyes and ears in America and vise versa.

"I see. It appears the new world is just full of surprises. More so than we expected." replied the man.

"Indeed, Professor Tanner. And i believe we're only scratching the surface." replied Sugata to Professor Tanner.

"I believe your right. If only i could be there. Well i must be going. I have to get ready for class." said the Professor. Sugata nodded in response.

"Until next time Professor Tanner." he said

"Until next time Sugata." replied the Professor before they both signed off. Professor Tanner leaned back in his chair and let out a long sigh. He closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath before letting out another sigh. He then stood up and prepared for the day. A few minutes later he heard the unmistakeable sounds of foot steps from the legions of highschool students. He sighed. Almost time to get started. How he wished he was in Serami city examining the 'Angeloids'. But he was here and he had a job to do. And that was teach the youths that entered his classroom.

Meanwhile...

"What you mean i can't copy off your science homework! This is my third strike!" said Jasmine to Miharu.

"I mean you can't copy off my homework. And is Professor Tanner calling your parents _that _bad?" replied Miharu. Jasmine had been trying to convince Miharu to give her the answers to the homework last night to no avail.

"You sooo know the answer to that!" shouted the Hispanic girl right before the bell rang signaling they should be heading to class.

"It's too late now." replied Miharu standing up and heading towards their class. Jasmine let out a groan.

"Aw man!" she groaned running to catch up to her friend. The two were about to enter the classroom when Miharu stopped suddenly. She could of sworn she saw a silhouette of a man with glowing blue eyes. She shook her head before looking again to find the man was nowhere in sight.

"You okay there chica?" asked Jasmine.

"Huh? oh yeah i'm fine. I just thought i saw someone?" said Miharu.

"What you mean that guy you say you keep seeing?" asked Jasmine. Miharu nodded slowly. "Girl you think you should get some 'help' I mean this _is _like the third time this week." suggested the Hispanic.

"From who? You don't mean a therapist do you?" asked Miharu.

"I don't know. Maybe Professor Tanner could help. You know what they say about him." suggested Jasmine.

"What! No way! He's scary even just in class! I don't wanna know what he's like after school!" said Miharu.

"Chica no one said you had to see him outside of school. Maybe you can just talk to him during school hours. At least think about it chica." said Jasmine.

"Fine i'll think about it. Now lets get inside the classroom." said Miharu before entering the room with the Hispanic in tow.

...

_Darkness. Darkness everywhere. Miharu stood in the middle of this blackness. She looked around confused. _

_"uh Hello? Heeellooo! Any one there?" she called out. There was no reply. "Where am i?" asked the girl to herself nervously before looking around again. She began walking off in some random direction. Where to? She hadn't the slightest idea. But it was better then just standing around right? Miharu had been walking for several minutes before she thought she heard another pair of foot steps behind her. Miharu turned around to find no one there._

_"Hello?!" she called nervously. No answer. She slowly turned around and resumed walking. only a bit faster this time but after a few more minutes she heard the foot step coming from behind her again. She quickened her pace to see if the foot steps behind her did also. And to her dread they did. She walked like this for a few minutes before suddenly turning around again only to met with the same result as last time. No one. She went to turn around only to bump into something. She slowly looked up and was met with glowing blue eyes. She let out a terrified screamed something came out from behind the creature and headed straight for her. She closed her eyes expecting the worse..._

"Hay! Come on Chica wake up already!" came the voice of Jasmine. Miharu's eye's fluttered open slowly. Miharu sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What happened?" asked the girl, looking around notice the classroom was empty.

"You fell asleep during class. And you _never _sleep during class. And on top on every thing you had this scared look on you face? Whats going on with you chica?" asked Jasmine.

"I don't know. Probably just some type of phase or something. I'll be fine." assured Miharu. Jasmine placed her hand on her hips and gave Miharu a stern look, showing her lack of belief in what Miharu had just said.

"Like hell it is. We're going to talk to Professor Tanner. Now." she proclaimed sternly.

"But!..." began Miharu.

"But nothing! Chica we're going talking to him and i don't give a crap what you say! We're going even if i have to drag your but to his room!" said Jasmine. Miharu was about to speak up when another voice spoke up.

"Now, now Jasmine. That's no way to be talking to your friend. Especially one so hot!" came a male voice. Jasmine's face twitched in annoyance and anger.

"Orson Davenport." she growled venomously as her eyes narrowed. She turned around to face a tall and athletic look individual. He had loose blonde hair that hung slightly in his face and dark blue eyes. He wore a gray t-shirt under a black jacket, loose fit jeans and black dress shoes.

"Now Jasmine no need to use my name with such hatred." said Orson with a cocky smirk playing on his lips as he sauntered over.

"What are _you _doing here?" asked Jasmine narrowing her eyes

"Isn't it obvious? Where the beautiful girls of our school are I, Orson Davenport, am not far behind. That way i can lend 'aid' when needed" said Orson with a smirk. Jasmine growled.

"Like what working your perverted magic on any girl un lucky enough to cross your path." the girl spat with venom in her voice.

"Oh come now. All the ladies love it when _i _come to their 'aid'?" said Orson. Jasmine growled in disdain towards the blonde pervert. She shut her eyes and breath in deep.

"Forgive me if i have trouble imagining that." growled Jasmine sarcastically about the 'forgive me' part. When she opened her eyes she was surprised to see Orson was now where in sight. She stood dumbfounded. Where did he go? Her question was answered when she felt someone's breath tickle her neck and she froze.

"Then allow me to show you my dear!" he yelled as he his hands shot up and under Jasmine's shirt and groped both her large breasts. Jasmine was momentarily stunned with embarrassment. "Give in Jasmine! You know you can't resist me forever!" He said before puckering his lips. And that was when Jasmine regained her senses and her embarrassment was immediately replaced with anger. Lots of red hot, blinding anger.

Next door there was a loud 'thump' that actually made the wall move move and a few picture fall off their hangers.

"That Jasmine and Orson again?" asked a male student.

"Yup. Must be the third time this week." muttered another. Meanwhile back with the others Jasmine was currently kicking the ever loving crap out of Orson who was laying on the floor, barely conscious, while Jasmine stomped on his face repeatedly yelling 'die!' with every stomp. Miharu sweat dropped

_'maybe i can slip away before Jasmine takes me to see Mr. Tanner.' _she thought. She backed up only hit something hard. She froze before looking up. Dread filled her as it turned out she had bumped into the very man she was hoping to avoid. Professor looked around his eyes narrowing. He was gone for a short coffee break before his next class he comes back to this.

"What going on here?" he asked calmly though one could tell he was restraining his anger. Jasmine stopped beating on Orson and looked up at Professor Tanner. Speaking of whom the boy who had been getting stomped was also able to regain his senses when he heard Professor Tanner's voice.

"P-professor!" stuttered all three kids.

"What's going on in here?" asked Professor Tanner again, an angry mark growing on his head.

"U-uh w-w-we were ju..." Jasmine stopped mid sentence to gulp when she saw the look on Tanner's face. She looked around for help. And noticed two things. One Miharu was paler than a ghost and Orson was inching toward the door.

"Well i should be going. I means those two wanted to talk to you alone any way." said the blonde only to be blocked by Tanner.

"Listen pretty boy i don't care how rich your family is your _not _slipping away that easily. I want to know what happened. _Now_." said Tanner leaning toward Orson who took a nervous step back.

"Y-yes well...I'll be over there." said Orson before going to the far corner of the room and sitting in the corner with his back facing The professor while blue lines of despair cover his body. Tanner turned to Jasmine who stiffened.

"One...last...time. What happened?" he asked as the light reflected of his glasses making him look even _more _menacing if that was possible.

"u-uh. Miharu tell him what happened. I'll be over there um...doing something." said the Latina before sliding over another corner opposite from Orson and assumed the same position as the blonde.

_'Gee. Thanks Jasmine.' _thought Miharu bitterly before gulping.

"Well i um...w-well ya seeee." began the girl. Tanner crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow as he looked down at her. Miharu felt small under his gaze. She gulped. trying to find the words to explain to Tanner the vent that took place before he arrived. She had been so desperate to say something and get it over with she went and said the first thing she could remember. Unfortunately for her it was the last thing she wanted to mention. "Um... Me and Jasmine wanted to talk to you about something very important!" she spat out. Tanner raised an eye brow.

"And what may that be?" he inquired. Miharu cursed herself under her breath.

"Um well it just a few strange dreams i've been having. Jasmine thinks i should talk to you about them. But i think there's nothing to worry about." said Miharu rubbing the back of her head.

"*sigh* let me be the judge of that. Obviously there's _something _interesting about your dreams if you see it fit to bother me with it. I at least i hope it its. For your sake." spoke Tanner. Miharu gulped.

"Uh well um... The dreams involve this guy with these weird, almost, glowing sapphire eyes." explained Miharu. "And sometimes i don't know why but sometimes i think he has. Horns."

"Horns?" asked Tanner.

"Yeah like i said weird. And i don't just see him in my dreams. I've seen him when i'm awake too. It's weird. A-and in my last dream... I think he wanted to kill me. And it felt so weird. Like it was real almost." she explained.

"I see. this is strange. I suppose i could lend some assistance. Follow me please." said Tanner to the group of kids, momentarily forgetting that he had been angry over something. The teens looked from between one another before following him. Miharu sighed in relief. Kinda. Jasmine walked up next to her.

"Good thinking. he forgot all about me beating on that little perv, Orson." said Jasmine. "Now come on. Time to find out whats going on with you." said Jasmine as she followed Tanner. Miharu sighed and also followed. Professor Tanner led them to his office. Professor Tanner sat behind his desk. He turned on his computer before looking up the teens.

"You may sit if you wish." he instructed. Jasmine nodded and entered. After sitting turned to Miharu and motioned for her to do the same. Miharu looked around, hesitant. She eventually sighed, went in and then sat down. Tanner was vigorously typing away on his computer. The girls looked between each other and then back at Tanner.

"um Professor Tanner?" asked Jasmine.

"Yes?" replied the Professor.

"What are you typing?" asked Miharu.

"You'll see... It may have something to do with your dreams but i'm not sure yet. Tell me when did your dreams and visions begin?" asked Tanner still typing.

"Um... a few weeks ago." said Miharu.

"Interesting. The same time the strange occurrences began." muttered Tanner.

"What occurrences?" asked Miharu. She was answered when Tanner turn his computer to face them.

"This." h stated simply while pointing to his screen. On the screen was a map of the united states' east coast. But there was something off about it. A big black spot with a red outline was on the screen on the map.

"Whats that?" asked Jasmine.

"That's what i want to know. This thing first appeared in Albany and is now quickly moving towards us. Where it goes strange things happen. City wide black outs, temperature fluctuations, strange earth quakes. The point is whatever this thing it is it's not normal." explained Tanner.

"And it's showed around the same times my dreams began?" asked Miharu skeptically. Tanner nodded.

"And how do you know it's not some coincidence?" asked Jasmine.

"To say it's coincidence is what any sane person would say..." began Tanner adjusting is glasses, "But _I _know better."

"Riiiiight" sighed Miharu. She knew this was a bad idea, this guy was obviously nuts.

"I believe this has something to do with a similar anomaly. A similar black spot had been seen circumnavigating the globe not long ago. It may not have caused _as many _strange event but many have claimed to see it." said Tanner.

"Well has anyone seen this 'anomaly'?" asked Jasmine using air quotations.

"Well not yet. But i believe that is only because this anomaly has only just popped up a few weeks ago. But i believe that we'll be the first to see it." proclaimed the professor.

"_We'll _be the first to see it?" asked the two girls at the same tilting their heads to the left in confusion while question mark formed above their heads.

"Yes we. Think about it. this could be the secret to Miharu's vision." said Tanner.

"Well when you put it that way it sounds we don't have much of a choice. I'm in." said Jasmine giving a small smirk.

"Uh i don't know about this." said Miharu still skeptical. These guys were definitely nuts.

"Come on chica this could be fun and it'll finally give us answers about your dreams. Besides you're always saying how boring it is around here. This could you chance to spice things up" convinced Jasmine. Miharu gulped.

"Well i guess i could use some adventure in my life.", she sighed "fine. When and where do we meet up?" she asked.

"Tonight at Central Park." said Tanner.

"Sounds like a plan." said Orson,coming out nowhere from behind Miharu and Jasmine.

"Where did you come from?!" questioned Jasmine, shocked.

"No where important." said Orson.

"Well it doesn't matter because i'm not letting your perverted ass go anywhere with us?" said Jasmine crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh come on Jasmine. Even you can't stop me. My family is filthy rich and i am the most handsome man in the city. Besides in case we get bored you and i could always..." he whispered the rest into Jasmine ear. whatever it was it made Jasmine's face go red with embarrassment and anger. The the next thing Orson knew Jasmine delivered a karate inspire chop to the side of his head. Miharu flinched as she imagined a karate black belt smashing through a cinder block in just one chop.

"I suppose he can come as well." muttered Tanner. But his comment fell on death ears as Jasmine was once again beating on Orson for his perversion.

"Um Professor? I just realized something. Why tonight?" asked Miharu.

"Because that is when the anomaly will reach the city. it may be our only chance to see it and we can not miss it. We have to document this anomaly in the name of science!" exclaimed Tanner a spark in his eye as he placed one foot on his desk and striking a pose that didn't fail to resemble the captain Morgan pose. Miharu sweat dropped giving a soft clap for encouragement.

'_like i said before. This guys is kinda 'off'.' _Miharu thought to herself.

"Tell your friends to meet up as the middle of central park tonight at eleven o'clock on the dot." said Tanner standing up and moving to exit his office. He then turned to the teens "It's almost time for next period so i suggest we get to our scheduled locations. See you three tonight...also Jasmine stop beating on Mr. Davenport. It's against school rules and you'll get blood on my floor.". and with that he left.

"Okay see you there!" she called after the professor. "Well at least i won't be spending the night alone i guess." she muttered to herself.

Later...11:08 Central Park, NYC...

"At least i thought i wouldn't be alone." said a deflated Miharu as she stood alone in the middle of Central Park. _ALONE. _Did this seem sketchy to anyone else? So much for her 'friends' showing up. Jasmine had gotten ground by her parents for missing homework in science again. Professor Tanner had forgotten about a mandatory staff meeting for the school staff after school and couldn't make it either. And Orson...well Miharu didn't really know why he wasn't here. She didn't have his number and she was actually a little relieved. He was a complete pervert. Then again she wished _someone _had showed up besides her. This sucked. Good thing her mom wasn't home or she'd flip. And her father you may ask? Miharu rather not say. Let's just say Miharu visits him every month at the local cemetery. Anyway back to the problem at hand. She was alone at night in Central park.

"Should i stay? Professor Tanner would be disappointed if i left without at least waiting. Then again he should of been here himself. But this also could be my only chance at spicing up my life at least a little bit. And why am i talking to myself?" she said before finally coming to a decision. She through her hands up in the air and gave an exasperated sigh. "Screw it! I'm _so _outta here!". But miharu had only taken two or three steps when she suddenly felt colder. A lot colder. "W-woah. W-when d-did i-it g-get s-so c-cold!" she chattered, wrapping her arms around herself in a vain attempt at collecting some sort of warmth. This was also when she noticed the the lights nearby were flickering. The started flickering faster and faster.

"W-what's going on?" she asked herself quietly. Sudden;y the light all went out and Miharu gave a high pitched scream. "What happened to the lights!" she screamed looking around and noticed a very important detail. The light were out all over the city! She could see it from here! "W-wait! Temperature fluctuations? City wide black out? Weren't those the strange occurances Professor Tanner said were caused by the anomaly? M-maybe i should get out of here before..." Miharu was interrupted mide sentence when a strong earthquake came out of nowhere and settle her stumbling, fighting to keep her balance, before evtually falling over and landing on her but rather hard.

"Ow." she groaned rubbing her sore but. But she was torn from her though when a light in front of her start to shine infront of her. Miharu's eyes widened when she saw the same black spot from Tanner's computer. Electrical surges shot up from the spot. One of these arcs hit right in between Miharu's legs thus torching the ground where it hit and effectively scaring the girl virtually out of her skin. Miharu was petrified with fear as the spot grew brighter and...smaller? soon the spot was three time smaller than before. Miharu thought about trying to run but she was sent back to being petrified when a gauntlet covered hand shot out from the spot like portal. The hand grabbed the side of the portal and another also shot out to grab the other side. The person then started to pull himself out. Miharu was speechless when a man in full, high tech looking, body armor dragged him self out of the portal. when he ws half way out Miharu noticed chained wrapped around his wrist. The man continued to drag himself until he was out completely. This was when he turned his attention to the chains. He grabbed them in his hand and with little effort broke them off thus freeing himself from their grip. He fell to his hands and knees, panting heavily. This was when Miharu was able to get a good look at him at long last.

He wore strange looking metal armor. Several bands seems to make up the part of his armor that cover his chest. The other half of his upper body armor was made of the large bands of metal that were dividing by another line going down the middle somewhat resembling an actual six pack. He wore armored boots and metal gauntlets. his loose, somewhat baggy pants, almost resembled fatigues without pockets. And thought his armor seems to lack shoulder pads he did have metal gauntlets on. His handsome face was framed by long wild, fiery orange hair. It seemed to complement his pale skin and sapphire eyes. Wait sapphire eyes? Couldn't be the guy from her dream right? No way it was him! The man then looked up at Miharu thus ripping her from her thoughts. The man stood up and it was made clear that he stood at least six foot and four inches. Miharu gulped as the man made his way toward her. She inched backwards trying to get away. Until she hit a tree that is. She looked up in complete fear as the man stared back down at her.

"P-please d-don't hurt me!" she begged tear brimming her eyes. She suddenly noticed something rising up behind the man. I was almost like like a red arrow or spade rather. It also had some sort off line like thing tethering it to... the man's posterior? He had a tail?! "W-what what the he..." she didn't get to finish her sentence as the sharp tail shot at her. Sh closed her eyes expecting the worse. But instead of the sharp end of the demonic tail stabbing her in the face the tail wrapped tightly around her neck and pulled her to her feet forcefully. Miharu gulped, tears now freely falling from her eyes.

"Strategic War-Class: Type-Omega Demonoid. Designation Ares." he spoke emotionlessly, looking her in the eyes, arms at his side and hands balled into loose fists. Miharu felt This 'Ares' wrap his tail around her neck tighter. She then assumed he had just introduced himself and now expected the same from her. She gulped again only this time with more difficulty due to the pressure on her neck.

"M-miharu N-n-nakagowa." she choked out. Ares looked at her and she looked back for a few moments before Ares opened his mouth.

"You servant." he said simply.

"S-servant?!" she asked incredulously. He nodded

"Take me to place of refuge." he ordered.

"W-wait! what makes you think I'd ever wanna serve you?!" she asked. Ares just stood there as if in thought.

"I can simply break your neck if you'd prefer." he spoke emotionless as ever. At that sentence Miharu's eye shrank to two white pebble.

Later...

"Here you go master! I hope you like it!" said a nervous Miharu with a forced smile plastered to her face. As one could imagine when Ares gave his ultimatum Miharu waisted no time taking him to her apartment. Hopefully this guy wasn't some creepy pervert. Ares looked around seeming indifferent towards his surroundings. He closed his eyes and gave a silent nod before opening his eyes again and sitting down on the floor of Miharu's living room, right in front of the coffee table. "Um...My parents are away form home so i guess you can stay in their room perhaps? Or if you'd like to leave that would be awesome too!" she suggested hoping this plea would somehow convince him to leave. Ares shot her a look and once again the two were staring each other down and Miharu was getting uncomfortable.

_'What's this guy's problem?' _Miharu thought eyebrow twitching out of nervousness, _'he's like some cyborg or something, i wonder if he has any human 'needs'?'_

Miharu's question was answered when a loud growling sound came from Ares' stomach.

"Uh are you hungry?" asked Miharu and in return Ares just kept staring at her before nodding. "Well is there anything you want to eat i specific?" the girl pressed carefully. More stares. "Guess not. Well just wait there i guess and i'll have something cooked up in a jiffy" said Miharu before going to the kitchen area of her apartment. Miharu strapped on her favorite apron, a pink apron with a hello kitty on it, and started cooking. Several minutes she turned to Ares again.

"Hay do you want tomato sauce on your..." miharu drifted off when she saw what Ares was doing. He currently sharpening the blade of a _very _menacing looking spear. Where did he even get that? "W-what's th-th-that?" she asked fearing she already knew the answer. Ares simply stared back up at her for a few minutes before returning to his work as if it was the most normal thing ever. Miharu watched as Ares finished sharpening the blade. Ares carefully ran a thumb lightly on the edge of the spear's blade. He brought his thumb back to his face and noticed a small trickle of blood coming from a cut on his thumb and gave a nod of approval. "Hey! you cut yourself! Let me get you a band aid." said Miharu forgetting the fact he was holding a dangerous weapon. Ares raised an eyebrow as he watched her run to the bathroom and return with a box of some sort. He couldn't figure out was the red cross on it meant though. Miharu sat down next Ares and opened up the box and pulled out some small flat object he did not recognize as well as a light green bottle with some sort of liquid in it.

"Here let me see your hand." said Miharu, taking Ares' hand gently. Good thing his gauntlets were half fingered so she wouldn't have to worry about clothe getting in the way. She sprayed the cut with disinfectant and then put the band aid she had gotten out and put it on the cut. "Hope you don't mind Hello Kitty" laughed Miharu with a slight blush on her face while rubbing the back of her head. Ares raised an eyebrow. Did she just do some sort of healing procedure? If it was it was certainly nowhere nearly as effective as what his people could do. But more importantly _why _did she care about helping him. And also... what the hell was 'hello kitty'? He was actually compelled to ask her for answer when she stood up. "The spaghetti!" yelled the girl before running back to the pot with the food in it. Judging from her relieved sigh Ares had guess that the 'spaghetti' she spoke of was unharmed. He stared back down at the pink bandaid, which a strange picture of a white creature of some sort with a pink bow on it's ear, in wonder. Ares must have been staring at more than he realized (or would of liked) because Miharu was now trying to get his attention.

"Hay! Ares? You okay over there?" asked the teen looking at the Demonoid who _raised_ an eyebrow at her. Wasn't she terrified of him like a few seconds ago? Whatever, by the smell that soon filled his nostrils Ares dinner was done. He didn't recognize the smell but it smelled good to him. Likely because he hadn't eaten in a while. "Come to table to eat. I hope you like spaghetti and meat balls." said Miharu sitting down at the dinner table. Ares sat there watching her for a moment before nodding and standing up to go sit at the table. Ares looked down at the 'meal' Miharu had made. He _definitely _didn't recognize this 'Speghetti and meat balls'. Oh well. Who cares, it smelled good and he was hungry. He picked up the fork and proceeded in eating. he gave another nod of a approval. it tasted good. but as he ate he soon felt a pair of eyes on him. Ares looked up to see miharu looking at him. He raised an eyebrow at her and Miharu cleared her throat nervously.

"u-um Ares is it? Can i ask y-you something?" said the girl nervously asked. Ares gave a silent nod before h continued eating. "R-right, um h-how long do i have to 'serve' you? And _why _did you choose _me _to be you 'servant'?" she asked carefully hoping she didn't anger him. He only gave her another emotionless look before answering.

"You were just there." he answered evenly.

"Yeah but why do you even need a servant?" she asked.

"i need to remain undetected until i i get my bearings." said the demonoid.

"Okay but why do you need to stay 'undetected' and why? Is someone chasing you? And how long do i have to so this?" she pressed.

"Until i say so. as for the rest that is on a 'need to know basis'." he answered just as calmly and monotone as before. Miharu sighed in defeat. She obviously wasn't getting out of this. Great now she stuck with some escaped alien inmate or something. Was it too late to take back what she said about wanting excitement? She noticed that Ares had finished his food and since she had lost her appetite she decided just to take a shower and go to bed. "Hay i'm gonna take a shower okay? Try not to stab anything with that spear thingy okay?" said the girl as she stood up. Ares looked up at her.

"Shower?" he asked.

"Yeah, you know bathing? If you wanna shower first the bathroom is down the hall to the right" replied the girl pointing the way. Ares followed her finger with his eyes and nodded before standing up. Miharu sighed and grabbed the dishes so she could wash them. She had only just put the dishes in the sink when she heard an unclasping noise. She quickly turned around to see Ares was unclasping his upper body armor and already removed his gauntlets and boots. "H-h-hay! W-what a-are you d-d-doing!" he shuttered as Ares removed his chest guard as well as the back t-shirt under it. Miharu couldn't help but look at his toned six pack and muscular arms. She shook her herself back to reality just in time to realized Ares had started unbuttoning his pants as well. The teen went into chibi form while she tried to get him to stop "W-wait! Y-you can't just get u-un-undressed here! I-it's..." she get to finished as Ares had already dropped his leggings (cue that censor thing they use with Tomoki XD). Miharu was frozen in place. She swallowed a rather large lump in her throat as Ares calmly made his way to the bathroom as if all was normal. Soon after he shut the door Miharu could here the shower going. Miharu felt her nose bleeding decided she'd skip the shower and just go to bed.

'_I think that was the first time I've ever questioned my sexuality.' _she thought to her self as she wrapped herself under the covers. _'hopefully i'll wake up tomorrow and this will all just be a dream. Yeah that'll probably be what happens. i mean there's no way this is happening.' _she thought hopefully as she closed her eyes and let sleep take her away to another place.

The next morning...

Miharu got up with a yawn as she stretch.

"Man what a crazy dream." Miharu muttered as she rubbed her tired eyes . The girl got out of bed and exited her room. She passed a certain red head on the way to her bathroom. "Hi Ares, how did you sleep?" she asked sleepily, not realizing what just happened. Ares was sitting on his legs as he sipped tea, that he had made himself, from a cup. He raised an eye brow as Miharu shuffled into the bathroom and shut the door. He took another sip from his cup as he started a mental count down. 3...2...1,

"Ares?!" the door slammed opened as Miharu couldn't believe her eyes. Last night wasn't a dream? Well least Ares was dressed now. Speaking of whom the war-class demonoid finished taking a sip from his cup and looked up at Miharu with a blank stare and raised eyebrow. "Would you stop staring at me like that! It's creeping me out!" complained the girl flailing her arms childishly. Ares shook his head and went back to drinking his tea.

"Oh man could this get any worse?" sighed Miharu with stream of anime style taers came down form her eyes in despair. Her question was answered when her door bell ring making her freeze. The voice that came next didn't help.

"Miharu? Come one chica open the door! We're gonna be late girl!" came the voice of a certain hispanic. Miharu gulped. How was she going to explain this?

**That's all for folks! Until next chapter guys! Tell me waht you think of the characters. I wanted to have counterparts of the characters in the actual anime but that are not exactly the same. I wanna put a list of who is who's counterpart.**

**Miharu= Tomoki (obviously. Don't worry we'll be seeing her causing perverted hijinks soon enough. After all this wouldn't complete wiht out it XD then again we do have Orson)**

**Jasmine= Sohora**

**Professor Tanner= Sugata (again obviously) **

**Orsom= rich like Mikako but perverted like tomoki (so he's two in one XD)**

**Ares= Ikaros**

**So tell me what you think of the first demonoid and how he compares to Ikaros if ya like ;D. Any i hope you guys enjoyed, I'll update soon as i can :D. Please review!**


	2. The Anti-Hero's first day in New York!

**Hey guys! Time for the next chapter of my fic 'Hell's Lost Property'. Hope i didn't keep you guys waiting too long. Any i hope you enjoy this chapter. and don't forget to review.**

Miharu froze when she heard Jasmine's voice. How was she going to explain this? She looked between the door Ares several times, before she came to a conclusion. She quickly walked up to Ares and stated waving her arms to get his attention.

"Come on Ares! We can't let Jasmine see you!" she whisper yelled. Ares looked at her with his soul piercing stare.

"Chica are you talking to someone in there? is everything okay?" asked Jasmine from outside Miharu's door.

"Uh...y-yeah I'm okay! J-j-just talking to my mom on the phone! give me a second." said Miharu before she started biting her nails, trying to think of a way to get Ares off his ass and out of plain sight. After few seconds she came to yet another 'brilliant' idea. Soon Miharu found herself pushing the still seated Ares towards the nearby closet and was finding it more difficult than she had expected. And what was Ares doing while Miharu pushed him across the floor? he just sat there finishing his tea.

"Miharu?! Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" called Jasmine getting impatient.

"One second please!" called out Miharu as she pushed to Ares into her, already stuffed, closet. Of course this was when Ares realized what she was doing and opened his mouth to say something. But Miharu shut the door in his face. Miharu sighed and went to put on some clothes quickly. She went with a black turtle neck and a red skirt with black uggs. She raced back down stairs to find Jasmine standing there giving her an annoyed glare as she tapped her foot impatiently. Jasmine wore a white t shirt and camo shorts along with white Nike sneakers.

"Jesus Christ chica! What is taking you so long?" she asked. Miharu gulped before rubbing the back of her head.

"uh no reason." she lied.

"well thanks to you we're going to be late." said Jasmine annoyed.

"Sorry." apologized Miharu with her head down. Then something occurred to her, "hay if your so worried about being late why didn't you just leave with out me?" she asked

"Because i felt back about leaving you alone in central park last night. Duh. Let me use the bathroom while i'm here. I was going to wait until we got to school so we wouldn't be late. but that isn't an issue anymore." said Jasmine with an angry mark appearing on her head. Miharu watched the Hispanic make her way into the bathroom before slamming the door shut causing her to wince. She looked around for her school bag and found it discarded next her couch. She got up to check if she had all her stuff in order for school when she heard a rustling from her closet and froze. Ares. She quickly went to the closet and put her back up against it to try and keep him from getting out.

"Ares! Please stay in there! I can't let Jasmine see you or she'll freak! Just stay put!" she whispered but it seemed that her pleas fell on deaf ears as Ares was keen on getting out. Miharu turned around and pushed up against the door with her small hands, trying to to keep the door shut. As one could imagine Ares was starting to get quite annoyed and with a small burst of strength, the door bursted open and Ares, having put more force than really necessary, had ended up on top of Miharu who had been knocked back by the sudden force of the door opening. Miharu felt her face heat up while Ares simply stared down at her, raising an annoyed eyebrow.

"Why did you shove me in the closet?" he asked narrowing his eyes. Miharu gulped before opening her mouth to respond.

"W-well.." she stopped mid sentence when she heard the door creak open. _'oh no' _the girl thought nervously. She watched in silent horror as Jasmine stepped out of the bathroom, drying her hands.

"Hay Miharu let's get going alre..." no Jasmine was the one who stopped mid sentence when she saw some stranger looming over her best friend in an awkward position. Time seemed to stop for a few moments as everyone stayed still, for different reason that is. Miharu looked and felt like she had just been caught doing something terribly wrong. Jasmine was just shocked at what she was looking at. And Ares...well... who's to say what he was thinking? Suddenly Ares felt a very hard object clash with the side of his head with tremendous force. Ares found himself tumbling off of Miharu as a rather large bump formed on his head where he was hit. Miharu flinched when she say Jasmine chopped Ares, which is what sent him off her. "Who the hell are you?!" yelled Jasmine to Ares as she got between him and Miharu, thinking he was just some weird, trespassing perv.

"Jasmine please!" pleaded Miharu as Ares got up, quite irritated. Miharu gulped, not liking the look in his eyes. She rushed between them. "Ares wait! Lets all just calm down! Okay?" she said looking between the two nervously and gulped when thye oth narrow their eyes at her.

"Miharu." began Jamsine with a growl,"What is a guy a tail doing in your home? And how do you know him?"

"Um, well... I-I.." she began looking nervously between the two before sighing and telling Jasmine the story. From the spot showing up, to Ares break out and finally how he essentially forced her to serve him. Jasmine looked between Ares and Miharu, her face a cross between skeptical and annoyed. A few moments later Jasmine stomped her way out of MIahru's apartment an annoyed look on her face. "It's not my business who your 'seeing' but i'd think as your friend i'd be worthy enough to hear the truth. and i _certainly _expect not to make me late for school so you two can spend some 'alone time' together." growled the latina.

"Jasmine wait! It's the truth! I swear he's came out of the ground like a daisy or something! I mean look at him does look like he's form here?! He has a tail for crying out loud!" said Miharu. Jasmine just ignored her as she kept walking. As Miharu followed Jasmine while trying to plead her case, niether girl seemed to notice Ares was stalking behind. When the two girls reached school they soon noticed how a few students were staring at them. Or rather behind them. The two girls looked back. Well Jasmine did. Miharu tried to look back when something wrapped around her ankle and she found her self upside, her face a few inches from the ground.

"H-hay!" she stuttered witha slight blush as she tried to hold up her skirt. She looked up to see Ares standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. He raised an eyebrow as he looked down at her face before saying.

"What are you doing here?" he asked calmly.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked, looking to Jasmine for help. Said latina was just staring at them in shock. What else could she do? The guys was just lifting her in the air. With his tail no less. Miharu looked back to him. "U-uh I-I'll exaplin but can you put me down! I can't hold my skirt up forever!"

Ares sighed before setting Miharu down. Miharu straightened out her skirt before looking up to see a waiting Ares. She gulped.

"Umm. Follow me!" she said before grabbing Ares by the wrist and dragging him along with inside. Jasmine watched in surprise before shaking her head back to her senses and quickly followed them in.

Later...

The girls and Ares soon found the selves in Professor Tanner's office.

"Uh I'll get the professor. You guys, uuhhh. Do whatever it is you do." said Jasmine before exciting to find tanner. Miharu looked to Ares, who was looking at her. She gulped. Right. Explanation.

"Oh um Ares, this is called a school. I go here to learn." she said slowly as if he wouldn't understand.

"Should you not be attending to your 'duties'?" he asked.

"But i have to come here! If i drop out my mom will kill me!" she said. Ares looked undaunted. "I'll do whatever i have _after _school i swear! But i can't miss school!" she said before an idea popped in her head. "What about what you said before! You need to keep a low profile. If i stop coming to school wouldn't it look suspicious? It might attract the attention of whoever your hiding from." she reasoned. Ares' eyes slightly widened in realization. He stood in thought before sighing.

"you're correct." he said emotionless as ever. Miharu sighed in relief. Thank god she swayed him. She turned to the door to see if the others had arrived yet. And as it would turned out they had indeed. Tanner looked surprsed to see Ares.

"Is he?" asked Tanner already having an idea where Ares came from. Jasmine nodded.

"He's from that spot thing you were tracking!" said Miharu flailing one arm while using the other to point to Ares.

"This is incredible! good work Miss Nakagowa." said Tanner in a congratulatory tone.

"Why are you acting like this is a good thing!?" asked Miharu.

"Isn't it? In little less than a year man kind has come in contact with not just one, but possible _two _new worlds! This is a fantastic event!" said Tanner.

"Not from my perspective! He's making me serve him!" said Miharu flailing her arms again. She's been doing that a lot lately hasn't she? Tanner raised an eyebrow.

"Serve him?" he asked. Miharu nodded

"What do you mean he's making you serve him?" asked Jasmine narrowing her eyes at Ares who seemed to not notice. "What is he another stupid pervert like Orson?"

"Someone called?" asked said blonde, popping out of nowhere behind the two girls making the flinch. Even Ares was surprised. And Tanner. Well. He remained stoic as ever. "Who's that guy?" asked Orson pointing to Ares.

"This is Ares. Miharu found him when the 'anomaly' i should you all yesterday reached her location." said Tanner. "Now Ares why is it you need some one like Miss Nakagowa to serve you? By the look of it you don't really need a servant. And no offense to her but you could at least picked someone more qualified." said Tanner ignoring the abrupt 'hey!' from Miharu.

"That's not for me to tell." said Ares.

"Really?" asked Tanner. Ares nodded. Tanner sighed before saying "Very. Miharu. From what i can guess, he's staying with you. Lets keep that way as i understand with you father deceased and your mother out of town it would be best."

"Not like i have a choice." muttered Miharu referring to her she was being made to serve the demonoid.

"Ares as for you, you should be returning to Miss Nakagowa's home for the day until she returns." suggested Tanner. Ares looked in thought before nodded. He went to window. He gave quick glance to Miharu before jumping out, despite it being a on a second story floor. Miharu, Jasmine, and Orson's jaws dropped before they raced to the window. the saw Ares land with ease in a crouched position. He stood up and rolled his shoulders before making his way from the school.

"You three should get to class. I'll write you all passes." said Tanner making the others turns to him. Soon Orson and Jasmine were out the door while Tanner finished up writing mIhaur's pass. The girl went to take it before Tanner suddenly pulled it back. "Before i let you go, what do you know about Ares?"

"What?" asked Miharu looking around nervously as if said demonoid was watching despite he already left. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked.

"Of course it. We need to find out what we can. For the sake of science. Also it may be prove to be safer for us. in the long run." explained Tanner. Miharu nodded before speaking.

"He said he needed me to help him while he stays 'undetected'. I think it might be because someone is chasing him." explained Miharu.

"Who would be chasing him?" asked Tanner.

"No idea. Maybe he's some escaped criminal." suggested Miharu.

"And that's all you know?" asked Tanner.

"For now yeah." she said nodding

"Perhaps. Keep an eye on. Tell me if you learn anything new. Okay?" said the Professor.

"You got it Professor Tanner." she said nodding. Tanner nodded and handed her the pass before sending her on her way. Tanner laced his finger together before giving a sighed.

"It appears things have gotten far more interesting." he muttered to himself, a smile playing on his lips.

Later...

Miharu and Jasmine were at their lockers getting ready to go home. The day had seemed to go by fast since Ares' departure. The two girl talked as they closed their lockers before turning to exit the school, that is until they bumped into Professor Tanner.

"Girls may i speak with you?" he asked with his trademark stoic face. The two girl looked at each other before turning back with curious looks.

"Sure." they said in unison. Tanner nodded and lead them off to the side.

"Since tomorrow is the start of the weekend i want you swing by my home with Ares." he said to the two girls.

"Huh? Why?" asked Miharu.

"And what about our homework?" asked Jasmine

"I want to see if we can learn more about Ares. And as for your homework, i've already spoken to your teachers. I've told them you're doing extra credit work by helping my with a special 'project'. They've agreed to let you skip homework this week." said Tanner. The girl looked at each. Jasmine had a smile on her face at the sound of no homework while Miharu had a nervous look on her face, unsure of how Ares would react to being asked to tag along for a visit to Tanner's.

"We're in!" said Jasmine.

"What?!" asked Miharu.

"Come on chica, what's the worst that can happen? It might be fun." encouraged Jasmine.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow you'll bring Ares with you to my house." he said as he handed them a piece of paper with his address on it. Miharu took the paper, still looking uncertain. Tanner wished them a good day before leaving them to themselves.

"Who would of thought Professor Tanner would actually be cool? I mean thanks to him we got no homework." said Jasmine still smiling.

"Yeah but we have to got to his house." said Miharu before adding "And we have to find a way to convince Ares to come."

"Easy chica! There's a reason he wanted me to come along with ya. I got the spunk to make Ares tag along. Plus after we get that outta the way you and I can hang out at you place." said Jasmine.

"Yeah whatever." said a still skeptical Miharu.

"I know what will get your mind off things. Time to go shopping" said Jasmine putting a hand on Miharu's shoulder.

"But i don't need anything." said Miharu raising an eyebrow.

"But i bet Ares does! I mean he can't go around wearing those weird ass clothes of his." pointed out Jasmine.

"I don't know if Ares would go for some new clothes though." said Miharu.

"Stop being so negative chica!" urged Jasmine, "Besides it worth a shot!". Miharu sighed before getting out the communicator.

""I'll give him a call." she sighed. How did she always let Jasmine drag her into these thing? And don't say it's because she's a lesbian!

"Sweet. Time for some clothes shopping." said Jasmine,

"Clothes shopping you say? Mind if i tag along." asked a certain blonde pervert. "I can perhaps judge each outfit you girls choose to try out." he suggested already imagining the two girls posing in skimpy bras or sexy lingerie. His perverted day dream were cut short however, when a certain latina's hand slammed into the top of his skull.

"Don't think i can't tell what your thinking you little perv!" growled Jasmine, "Besides we're not even buying clothes for ourselves." she added.

"Oh really? than who?" asked Orson looking up at them confused.

"For Ares." said Miharu.

"That new guy? Pity." said Orson standing up.

"Yeah so why don't you beat it!" said Jasmine.

"Oh you can't get rid of me that easily." said Orson standing up with a cocky smirk.

"Why are you so _annoying_!" screeched Jasmine, stomping her foot.

"I Can offer some money for your endeavor. But of course i'll need something in return." he said suggestively before being smashed to the ground again by Jasmine's hand.

"Yeah right perv! Like we'll make _any _sort of deal with you! Besides Miharu has her own money. Right Miharu." asked Jasmine making miharu sweet drop.

"Uuumm. I may have forgotten one thing." she smiled nervously, "I don't have any extra money to buy Ares some clothes."

"What do you mean?" asked Jasmine in a growl. She could hear Orson snickering in the background, fanning himself with money.

Later...

Miharu waited uncomfortably with an angry Jasmine and a giddy Orson as they all waited for Ares by the mall. After revealing how she lacked extra money in the bank Orson jumped on the chance. Especially since Jasmine didn't have any extra cash. And so a deal was struck. Everything they'd buy would be payed for by the rich boy so long as Jasmine 'samples' some kinky clothes for him. Needless to say Jasmine was pissed as all hell. And that was putting it mildly. Between Jasmine's growing anger and Orson's perverted day dreams, Miharu was really starting to wish Ares would show up already. Her prayers seemed to be answered when Ares came stalking down the road.

"Finally! I didn't know how much longer i could be alone with those two." complained Miharu. Ares gave her a questioning look.

"Come on lets get this over with." growled Jasmine as she stomped her way inside. Orson followed her inside going on with how he already knew a few places where Jasmine can 'find the right fit'. Miharu was sure to drag Ares in different direction. After all Orson already gave her one of his credit cards.

"Okay Ares we're find you some new clothes." said Miharu. Ares raised an eyebrow looking down at his current clothing. What was wrong with his armor? Sensing she made Ares a bit confused, Miharu quickly corrected herself, "Not that your current clothes have anything with them! It's just you should use some more 'human' clothes. You know to blend in!". Ares looked at her for a moment before nodding. Miharu sighed in relief. She didn't want to offend the guy. "Come on! I know where we can start!" said the girl as she grabbed Ares by the hand and dragged him around the mall, people staring at them the whole time. Miharu dragged Ares into a clothing store on the second floor of the building called 'Sleek Design'. It was an expensive clothing store with fancy selections. Normally Miharu wouldn't even dream of being able to purchase something from this place but since she _was _using Orson's credit card with his permission, why not? And since Ares has a 'commanding air' about him. What with him making her serve him an all (which she still wasn't happy about but like she was going to tell him that).

"Now let's try this first!" said Miharu as she picked out several clothes for Ares. The demonoid raised an eyebrow as a pair of pants hit him in the face. A few moments later Ares stepped out of the changing room, wearing black slacks, black dress shoes, and a white dress shirt. He also wore a black vest over his shirt and a black bow tie.

"Ooo! That looks good on you!" complimented Miharu. Ares on the other hand kept his deadpan look. "Whats wrong? Don't like that one?" asked the girl. Ares shrugged his shoulders. "Okay well let's try another outfit." she suggested before running off you find another outfit.

Soon Ares was wearing a white dress shirt with a black jacket and jeans He also wore the same black dress shoes. Same Deadpan look. "No? Okay. How about we try somewhere else?" suggested Miharu. Ares shrugged his shoulders and nodded. He and Miharu walked out out of the store and straight off to another. And then another. And still nothing but the same deadpan look. They had visited a goth store by the name of 'The Abyss' and a biker styled clothing store called 'Riders R Us'. Nothing, outfit after outfit and still nothing. Miharu just couldn't figure out Ares' preferred style. If he even had a style that is. Maybe his face was just deadpanned at all times. They wandered in the fourth store that day. A regular old clothing store filled with normal clothes.

"Okay. Lets see. Lets see. Lets try something simple this time." she said ash she picked up a plain dark red t-shirt, black cargo shorts and a pair of red and black sandals before handing them to Ares. The demonoid entered the dressing room before exciting wearing the clothes. To be honest, though it was a simple outfit, Ares really pulled it off. Though one thing didn't fit. Ares' wild long orange hair was just hanging every where. "Hold still." said Miharu as she picked out a hot pink ribbon and tied Ares' hair into a low hanging ponytail There perfect. Well to her. But what did Ares think? Miharu watched intently as Ares examined himself in the mirror. t first he just had the same deadpan look and Miharu felt her spirits drop. That was until he nodded.

"You like it!?" asked Miharu getting excited. Ares gave a simple nod.

"It's satisfactory." he said.

"Sweet! We finally found you clothes you like!" bellowed Miharu with a soft giggle. Ares raised an eyebrow.

"Is something funny?" he asked confused.

"What? no it's just that here i was thinking you'd only go for some high class clothes but here you are in the most basic outfit i could of chosen out for you." explained Miharu. Ares raised an eyebrow. "But hay as long as your happy with it, i'm cool with it." added Miharu. This caught Ares a bit off guard. As long as he was happy? Not many people cared whether or not he was happy. Why did _she _care? This girl loved to confuse him.

"Come on, lets pay." said Miharu, grabbing his wrist again and leading him to the front register. Ares and Miharu excited the store with Ares wearing the clothes picked for him while his armor was place in a bag he currently holding. Miharu looked around for a place to sit. They were currently in the food court. That was the selected meeting place for after both parties were done with their shopping. Well knowing Orson he'd have Jasmine trying god knows how many outfits until she got fed up and and beat the crap out of him. Speaking of which here they come. Jasmine was dragging badly beaten Orson behind her as she stomped her way to the food court. A heavy, embarrassed blush invaded her cheeks and a angry mark could be sen on her forehead. The look on her face was a combination of embarrassment, anger and annoyance.

"Uh hi guys ho..." began Miharu

"Not a word." growled Jasmine.

"Totally worth the beating!" groaned Orson in pain.

"I said shut! Before i start dishing out pain! Got it!?" growled Jasmine.

"Got it!" said both Miharu and Orson in unison. Ares raised his eyebrows. Feisty girl. Ares then noticed a shopping bag in her other hand.

"Find something you liked?" asked Ares, pointing to the bag.

"I thought i said to shut up about it!" yelled Jasmine suddenly turning towards Ares, her blush magnifying.

"okay guys lets all calm down. How about we all go to my place and watch some movies?" suggested Miharu. The other looked at her and nodded.

"I'm choosing! I want to see 'Gangster Squad'!" said Jasmine as she started walking, still dragging Orson behind her.

"Ooo!Ares you'll like that movie! It's really good." said Miharu trailing behind Jasmine. Ares simply raised his eyebrow as he followed them.

"Gangster Squad?" he asked.

"Yeah it's a movie. Like Miharu said you'll like it. Trust us." said Jasmine as the group excited the mall and headed to Miharu and Ares' place for a movie night. Best they enjoyed tonight. As tomorrow Tanner had extensive tests planned for Ares.

**That all folks Sorry it was so short and uneventful. The next chapter will be a little more eventful i swear. Anyway i hope you enjoyed the chapter and i'llupdate as soon as i can. Please review.**


	3. Abilities of the Turbo Anti-hero!

**Whats up guys! Time for the third chapter of 'Hell's Lost property'! I hope you've enjoyed this story so far! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. What will we learn about Ares and his mysterious past? only one way to find out. please review.**

Miharu stirred in her sleep a bit, before slowly letting her eyes flutter open. What she saw was Ares sitting at the foot of her bed, staring straight at her.

"Eep!" squeaked the girl as she essentially jumped out of her skin before rolling off the bed and landing face first on the ground. "oooowww!" groaned the girl before sitting up and rubbing her head. "What the heck Ares!?" she asked.

"We're out of tea." said Ares holding the empty box of tea bags. Miharu sighed before standing up. She looked at clock. ugh, almost time to head over to Tanner's. They could probably grab some more tea from the super market on the way back. She sighed before turning to Ares who was in his chibi form, looking into the empty box to see if it really was empty.

"Sorry, i forgot i didn't have much tea left when you got here. Hay remember when i told that we'd be heading to Professor Tanner's house?" asked Miharu. Ares nodded, "Okay well how about we pick some tea up n the way back? Sound good?" asked the girl. Ares nodded in approval before setting the box of tea down. "Okay, let's get ready. We gotta leave soon." said Miharu before she grabbed her clothes and disappeared down the hall way. Ares soon heard the shower going, he supposed he should get ready as well. Ares slipped off his armor and threw on his 'normal' clothes. He sat in the living for a few minutes before getting bored. He sighed before standing back up and holding out his hand as if to grab something. Suddenly in a flash of numbers and digital looking squares his futuristic looking spear appeared out of no where and landed in his land. Ares held the weapons firmly before giving it a twirl in his hand in order to test the feel of it's weight in his hand. He continued this but switching from hand to hand, while still keeping the spear in a spin, creating a fan like motion. He the through it up (making sure not to hit the ceiling) and then as gravity brought it back down to the ground Ares stuck his foot out and caught the spear, balancing his on his foot before kicking it up back to his hand. Ares then started doing complicated and deadly looking moves with his spear. Each one flowing flawlessly into another as he took swipes and stabs at imaginary enemies. He continued this for a few second more before he heard the door open. On instinct Ares had his weapon inches away from the intruder's face, not realizing it had been the bathroom door that had opened.

Miharu had walked out wearing a white strapless sundress with a white sun hat and black sandals. "Ares are you ready to..." she stopped mid sentence and mid step when she saw Ares point his razor sharp spear just inches away from her face. Ares sweat dropped as he watched the poor girl fall back and lay on the floor unconscious. The demonoid made his weapon disappear before kneeling down next to the girl. He poked her nice or twice before shaking her shoulder. The girl shuddered as she woke up.

"Ares..." she began, "Why is it that_ every _time i leave you alone in my living room i come back to find you with that spear?" she asked.

"You only seen me with it twice." he pointed out in a dead pan fashion.

"Well it's _still _two times too many!" complained Miharu sitting and flailing her arms. When Area only replied with a blank stare, Miharu let out a frustrated sigh and clutched her head with her hands as an angry symbol grew on her forehead. "Never mind!" she exclaimed standing up, "Lets just get a move on!" she added. before exciting her apartment. Ares continued to stare a moment before also standing up and following her out.

"First we'll stop by Jasmine's and meet up with okay? After that we'll go to Professor Tanner's." said Miharu looking at Ares who gave a simple nod as always.

"So Ares why do you have spear for?" asked the girl trying to make small talk. Ares remained silent for a moment. "Ares?"

"The spear is used to kill things." said Ares rather bluntly. Miharu sweat dropped and though she kinda expected that answer she still felt a shiver run down her spine.

"kinda saw that coming but what is it that you do with it? It looks kinda futuristic. Does it only stab stuff or can it do other stuff? Like for instance you always seem to be empty handed one second and then a few seconds later you pull that things out of nowhere." asked Miharu.

"The spear is a not only a stabbing weapon but a ranged weapon as well. It can fire a power bolt of energy from it's tip. As for 'appearing out of nowhere', I can summon and discard it as i wish." he explained in his trade mark emotionless voice.

"So wait where does it go when you 'discard' it?" asked Miharu. Ares in response stayed silent and looked up into the air as if he was thinking.

"I don't know." he finally answered simply. Miharu simply couldn't hide the face of disbelief on her face.

"Wait you send your weapon away to who knows where and you don't even knwo where it goes? What if something happens and you can't summon it? Or if it get stolen from where it is?"asked Miharu. Ares looked to be in though again when they heard a familiar accented voice.

"Hey! Whats up chica y chico?" greeted Jasmine from the front steps of her apartment. The Latina was wearing a black tank top, baggy jeans and black converse sneakers.

"Hey Jasmine! You ready to go to Tanner's?" asked Miharu as Jasmine mad either way down the steps.

"Of course. But i'm more ready for after we leave his place. With no homework this weekend we are going to have a good time!" exclaimed the Hispanic girl.

"Sweet! Come on guy lets go!" said Miharu with a smile Jasmine nodded and walked next to Miharu. Ares waited a second or two before trailing behind the two girl who were already deeply imbedded in a conversation he had little interest in taking part of. Ares looked up in thought. There many things he wondered at this point. For one how did he break out of his cell? He was powerful but even _he _couldn't break out of that prison by himself. Was it one of his kin? But who could help him? And if it was one of his kin where were they? Surely they would have met him when he escaped, right? Oh well, he'd figure these things out later. He was sure of it. But even so he couldn't help wonder still. So many questions and not a single answer as of yet. And the he felt himself bump into something. or Someone that is.

"Hey watch it!" growled Jasmine.

"We're here" said Miharu. The three then inclined their heads to look up at the very tall apartment building.

"Wait this place is right next to grand central park! Aren't these apartments like crazy expensive?" asked Jasmine.

"Yeah your right! Did the professor give us the right address?" asked Miharu looking down at the piece of paper said teacher had given her yesterday.

"Oh no Professor Tanner lives here alright" said Orson popping up behind them from out of nowhere. Today he wore a black leather jacket over a plain white t-shirt. He also wore dark gray cargo pant and black boots. The the two girl jumped in surprised with a startled 'eeek!', which was soon followed by a chop to Orson's head from Jasmine.

"Where the hell do you keep coming from! And why are you even here?" asked the Latina.

"Yeah and how do you know Professor Tanner lives here?" asked Miharu

"My family own the building. Thats how." said Orson wiht a pained groan.

"WHAT!?" asked the two girl in unison.

"Well what did you expect? My family is filthy rich so why not own an apartment building? It's actually quite lucrative. Well as long as you have the proper location that is." explained Orson standing up. The two girls looked to still be in a daze when Orson spoke up again, "Yes Davenport housing offers the finest apartments in the district!" said the blonde rich boy with a laugh.

"Figures _you _of all people own this place." growled Jasmine crossing her arms under her breasts.

"Well i guess he can tag along now whether we like it our. Besides since it's his building maybe we'll get in easier." said Miharu trying to be optimistic.

"Whatever. Let's just go." said Jasmine. The two girl then entered with Ares and Orson close behind.

"Hello Mr. Davenport. How may i help you today?" asked the attractive looking woman at the desk, essentially ignoring Jasmine and Miharu.

"I'm doing great Janet. Listen me and these fine ladies are here to visit a Mr. Tanner. oh and so is that guy" said Orson before pointing to Ares.

"Oh yes. Mr. Simon Tanner right? He said he'd be having a few of his students stop by today. He's on the sixth floor, room 201" said Janet.

"Thanks you Janet." thanked Orson with a charming smirk. Janet nodded with a pleasant smile as she called up to Tanner's apartment. Soon Orson, Jasmine, Miharu, and Ares were stuck in an elevator heading up to the sixth floor where Tanner's apartment was.

"So i see Ares in enjoying his new clothes." said Orson.

"Oh yeah i guess he is." said Miharu

"What do you mean you 'guess'?" asked Jasmine.

"I mean it's hard to tell sometimes because Ares doesn't have any other expression other than 'T-1000'." explained Miharu. Ares raised an eyebrow. T-1000? What was that?

"Oh." said Jasmine as the elevator came to a stop. The small group stepped of the elevator and headed to Tanner apartment. The teens looked from another to the door a few times before Jasmine decided she would be the one to knock. After doing so Tanner's voice.

"It's open, come in!" he called to them. The small group hesitated for a second. After all Professor Tanner could be an intimidating man during school hours. Who knew whatr his place was like. The only one who didn't seemed to fazed was Ares and that was only because he didn't know tanner yet. Soon enough the group found the courage to enter Tanner's apartment. Tanner's place was modest but at the same had an upper middle class feel to it. One of the first things to catch Jasmine's eye was the pool table in the in the living room.

"This is a nice place Professor Tanner." Complimented Miharu looking around as Professor Tanner walked out holding a duffle bag. Today Tanner wore a long sleeve navy blue button up shirt with two or three buttons undone showing the very top of his toned chest. He also had the sleeves neatly rolled to his elbows. He also wore black slack, black loafers and a silver wrist watch. Tanner's hair was let loose and his bangs framed his face.

"Thank you miss Nakagowa." he replied putting down the duffle bag and adjusting his glasses before putting some stuff into the duffle bag.

"Whats with the tech?" asked Jasmine pointing to the stuff he was putting in the bag.

"This is the some of the gear we'll be needing. Remember we're going to see what Ares is capable of and i want to document what we see." said Tanner as he filled the bag before zipping it up.

"Oh so that's why these three came to visit." mused Orson.

"Yeah about that. Ares said he'll show us a few things." piped up Miharu.

"That'll do. Now come on." said Tanner heaving the bag's strap over his shoulder.

"Where we going?" asked Miharu

"To carefully selected area to do the actual test. You didn't think the testing would be here did you? I can't conduct proper test in this apartment?" explained Tanner as once again adjusted his glasses before walking out the door. The looked at each other before following him oujt, shutting the door behind them.

Later...

The group was now piled into Tanner's van as he drove through the streets of the Big Apple. The gear was put in the very back while tanner sat in the front at the wheel. While Jasmine sat in the passenger behind the driver's seat and Miharu sat in the seat next to him. Orson and Ares sat in the back. Miharu sighed as she looked out the window rather bored. She looked around to see what the others were doing. Jasmine was out cold in her seat while Orson was trying to teach Ares the 'magic' of the 'Playboy' website. While Orson had stars in his eye Ares looked indifferent. But knowing the demonoid that could mean anything. miharu wouldn't mind having peak herself but there was one problem. No one knew she was a lesbian. Not even Jasmine, her best friend knew. Kind of hard to believe because Miharu found it hard sometimes not to stare at her perfectly round ass. Or her bountiful breasts. But hay, the less she knew the better. Any way back to the matter at hand, Miharu turned to Professor Tanner.

"Professor are we there yet?" asked the teen age girl. Tanner shook his head.

"No. We'll be there in an our or so." said the Professor. Miharu sighed, bored as ever before turning to her phone. Tanner glanced at Miharu real quick and then to Ares before diverting his attention back to the road ahead. A few minutes later Tanner pulled the car over to a stop. Miharu looked up from her phone, confused.

"Hay i thought you said it'd take another hour to get there." she said incredulously

"This is just a quick pit stop. We'll need to pick up lunch for later in the day." explained Tanner before adding, "Care to come along Miss Nakagowa."

"Oh um sure." said Miharu carefully before unbuckling her seat belt and getting out. She followed Tanner in the supermarket. Tanner grabbed a basket and led Miharu to the deli section of the market. Miharu asked for the kind of sandwiches she knew she and Jasmine liked. She also asked for stuff she thought Orson and Ares would like before Tanner placed his own order. They stood there for a minute or two in silence before tanner suddenly opened his mouth.

"So have you learned anything?" he asked. Miharu jumped at his question before looking at him, not quite sure she understood.

"What?" she asked.

"Ares have you learned anything about Ares." he clarified.

"Oh!" replied Miharu in understanding now, "Yeah actually i did." she said.

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"Well he has some sort of spear thingy he can apparently shoot lasers out of." she explained.

"Really?" asked Tanner. This kinda sounded like the angeloid, Ikaros and her bow 'The Apollo'. Sugata told him much about it. Tanner would have to look into this if he could today. "And where does he get this spear?" he pressed. Miharu shrugged her shoulders.

"No idea. He just make it come out of no where. He doesn't even know where it goes when he's not using it." she explained. Tanner nodded before their number was called. The two picked up their lunches and left he market, but not without picking up a few waters on the way out. They returned to see the car rocking back and forth while angry Spanish words were being muffled by the closed doors of the car. The two sweat dropped.

"We were only gone a few minutes. What happened?" asked Tanner.

"Guess Jasmine woke up. Don't ask." answered Miharu. Tanner's eye twitched before moving to to quell the chaos going on inside his vehicle. Miharu actually flinched at the annoyed look on Tanner's face right before he entered his van.

Later...

Jasmine was currently chained to her seat to keep her from going at Orson again, Speaking of whom Orson was cover in bumps and bruises, and even sported a few bandages wrapped around his body. Ares on the other hand had only one bump on his head from the whole ideal, yet it was a big bump to be fair. Miharu sat uncomfortably as Tanner drove on with an angry mark on his forehead. Miharu looked out the window and noticed they were coming up on the harbor.

"The docks?" she asked.

"I have a friend here that is letting us borrow an old warehouse for our endeavors today." explained Tanner evenly. Miharu looked surprised but still nodded. Professor Tanner pulled in the harbor's parking lot and started un loading his gear while Miharu unchained Jasmine. Everyone had to carry something as they made their way to the warehouse. Even Orson had to carry something. Tanner unlocked the door and opened up the door to the warehouse.

"Okay everyone start un packing the equipment. I'll tell you were put it after we finish unpacking." said Tanner. The others nodded and started unpacking. After it was all said and done Tanner was warming up his computer and everyone else was taking break.

"What kind of tests you think Professor Tanner has in store for Ares?" Asked Jasmine to Miharu.

"Hm? I don't know. I guess we'll find out, now won't we?" replied Miharu as she looked to Ares who leaned against the wall, waiting for the 'testing' to begin.

"Okay that should do it. Ares are you ready?" asked Tanner, looking up from his computer. Ares nodded and go off of the wall before walking up to Tanner, his eyes fixed on the man.

"The first test will be simple. i've heard you have a weapon. Is that true?" said Tanner. Ares quickly through a glance in Miharu's direction which made her jump slightly before gulping. Ares looked back to Tanner and nodded slowly. "Very good. Can we see it?" asked Tanner.

Ares nodded before holding his hand out. Suddenly the same ball of digital number appeared before expanding and took the familiar shape of Ares' spear. Soon the numbers faded to show Ares' deadly spear. Orson and Jasmine's eyes widened at the sight of the deadly weapon while Miharu sighed. She was already too used to that thing.

"Interesting. Lets center our fist test on your abilities with your spear, shall we?" said Tanner as he walked over to something covered in a tarp. He pulled the tarp off to reveal a pitching machine like the ones you'd see at the batting cages. "I brought this beforehand in order to test your reflexes. But it'll also come in hand to see just how good you are with that spear." explained Tanner.

"Um Professor Tanner are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Miharu nervously.

"By the looks of it Ares thinks it is." said Orson before Tanner could answer. True to his word Ares was already standing in front of the pitching machine, making Miharu's jaw drop. Tanner looked at Ares and Ares stared back. The two seemed to have a silent conversation before Tanner nodded as if in agreement to something before he filled the pitching machine with base balls and putting the machine on it's highest setting. Ares nodded his approval before giving his spear a few practice swings while Miharu was biting her nails and Jasmine watched in nervous intrigue. Orson seemed to watch in slightly less interest.

"Okay Ares don't get hit by the balls and don't let any get past you. Understood?" instructed Tanner before Ares nodded. Tanner turned the machine on and let the balls go flying. Ares wait for them get in range before swing his spear, cutting three baseballs in half at once. Then teens felt their eyes widened as Ares continued to cut through the projectiles. Tanner was busy using his computer to record Ares' movement, the glare from his glasses hid his eyes from view. Ares leaned back and two baseball flew over him. Ares reacted quickly, gripping his spear at it's very end and swinging, just barely cutting both balls in half. Orson unconsciously clutched his private area, grimacing. Ares blocked a ball far out t his side with the other end of his spear. He spun and sliced two balls in front and two to the side of him all in half with one swing. He followed up with an over head swing and side one. He the cut several more balls in half. Each one of his movements precise and perfect. A few minutes later the pitching machine was a starting to run lows and Ares hadn't let a single ball go past or hit him. The teens stood in shock as Ares stuck his spearing out and let a ball impale it self on the end of his spear. The teens sat there in silence before Orson and Jasmine gave a slow clap.

"That was amazing Ares!" said Jasmine throwing her hands up.

"Even i must admit that was impressive." mused Orson.

"It was nothing to be impressed with. I'm only programmed with simple melee combat protocols." said Ares evenly.

"Really? Simple- wait programmed? You're making it sound like your a cyborg or something." asked Jasmine

"No way he can't a be a robot. just look at him. He probably just meant he _learned _basic combat skill or whatever." reasoned Miharu.

"Still if your close combat is basic what about your long range combat?" asked Orson.

"That's what we're about to find out." said Tanner getting his computer ready to record another test, "I've heard that your spear has a special feature for ranged combat."

Ares turned to Miharu again and the girl shrunk under his gaze.

"Yes. My spear and project a power beam of energy from it's tip. On it's full power it could eviscerate an island." said Ares evenly as he turned back to Tanner.

"An island the size of say Japan?"said Tanner pulling a world map out of nowhere. Ares nodded while the teens paled and froze in shock.

_'Interesting. Ares' spear sounds to be just as powerful as Ikaros' bow.' _thought Tanner.

"Don't tell me your testing that next." said Miharu nervously.

"Yes actually. And since we're out of baseballs, Mr. Davenport would you mind holding the targets up." said Tanner, making Orson's jaw drop.

"Are you insane?! Didn't you hear what he just said? He'd level the city! Not to mention kill _me_!" said Orson

"I can turn down the the power of the blast for target practice, If you like." said Ares.

"I don't care! There's nothing you can say that will change my mind." stated Orosn crossing his arms.

"Really? How about an automatic pass for my next test?" said Tanner making Orson eyes widen. A few seconds later orson was cladded in a white shirt with a target painted on it. He also wore a hat which had a stand that held up another target. Orson also held two more targets in each hands.

"Hit me if you can!" he yelled. And why would that compell Orson to be target practice? Well to make a long story short Professor Tanner's tests were the hardest in the entire school! And for someone failing science already, like Orson, an automatic pass on the next science test was too much to pass up on. Ares began to callobrate his spear while Jasmine turned to Miharu.

"So i couldn't help but notice, but when you get pass the whole 'emotionless cyborg' persoanlity, Ares is actually kinda hot." whispered Jasmine making Miharu jump.

"What?!" she whisper-yelled back.

"Oh come on! You know it's true. So you planning to-you know? try to hook up with him?" asked Jasmine, msking her friend jump even more while her eye widened to the size of plates.

"What?!" she screamed at her, making the males look at her and Jasmine sweat drop. Miharu laughed nervously a little before the male returned to what they were doing. Miharu turned Jasmine with a nerous yet heated glare and a heavy blush on her face. "No! i m-mean..." she stuttered her blush deepening.

"oh come on chica i was just kidding! Besides if you aren't into guys like him what kind of guys are you into?" asked Jasmine making Mihaur freeze, how was she going to reply?

"W-w-well, i-i, uuuuummmm." she stutttered nervously before ares suddenly began shooting interrupting her and making both girls jump. Miharu sighed in relief that the firing had taken her friend's attention off of her.

Later...

Jasmine and Miharu stood in shock and pale as ghosts as Orson dragged himself towards them covered in soot and a few burn marks. He finally layed down in defeat with a pained groan.

"Should we check on him?" asked Miharu.

"He'll be fine." said Tanner as he looked at the test results, "Next test. Time to see you're strength level. Lets do a simple test shall we? Find something you think you can lift and lift it. Simple right?"said Tanner as he strapped somethign on Ares arm. "This'll record you're stress levels and vital signs as you do so."

Ares listened to Tanner's words intently before nodding. He looked around before spotting an old and rusty anchor. Ares nodded before walking up to it. He rubbed his hands under the anchor.

"Chico, are you sure that ain't too-" Jasmine stopped Mid sentence when Ares dead lifted the anchor into the air. Once again the teens stood speechless while are kept a watchful eye trained on Ares' statistics.

"Okay now put it down and pick it back up again." he instructed and Ares nodded before doing as he was told, "Again". Ares once out the anchor down and put it back up again as tanner instructed it. "Okay now put it down and pick it up one more time and hold it there until you arms get tired." said Tanner. Ares nodded and once again put it down and picked it up, only this time he held it there while the teenage stood stupefied (well in Orson's case lied down) as Ares held the anchor for a straight minute before finally having to put it down. Ares rolled his now tense shoulders as he glanced at Tanner.

"Very good Ares. You can take a break for now." said Tanner. Ares nodded before sitting down and grabbing a water bottle and taking a few gulps of it and wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Ares...that was so...amazing!" squealed Miharu.

"Yeah how did you do that?" asked Jasmine.

"It was nothing. That was a simple task." said Ares evenly.

"A simple task huh? I doubt that." said Orson rather skeptically as he stood up.

"Yeah Ares you gotta stop selling yourself short." said Miharu leaning down and putting a hand on Ares shoulder as she smiled. Ares raised an eyebrow at her. Jasmine then gave a cat call while Orson stood looking annoyed at how Miharu smiled at Ares. Said teenage girl's eyes shrank before standing up and putting her hands up.

"H-hay! you two are _so _getting the wrong idea!" said miharu.

"We're just messing with you chica! Jeez you being with a guy you freak out. If i didn't know any better i'd say eiither your a nervous wreck around guys or you're a lesbo." laughed Jasmine jokingly, not noticing that Miharu had basically jumped out of her skin.

"Me?! A lesbian!? Don't be ridiculous!" she said nervously. He friends sweat dropped not knowing why on earth she was acting so wierd.

"What with her all of a sudden?" asked Orson.

"No idea." came Jamsine's reply.

"Ares!" called Tanner, "Are you ready?". Ares nodded before putting his water down and walking back to Tanner. Tanner readied his computer for the next test.

"How fast can you run?" asked Tanner suddenly as he typed.

"I can reach speeds up to mach 24." informed Ares simply

"Interesting. How about you give us a sample? Like say five laps around the warehouse." asked Tanner to which Ares responded with a nod before exciting the warehouse and standing right outside the door. Tanner positioned his computer to face the door, so every time Ares ran past it the program he had would record his speed. Tanner gave the thumbs up and Ares gave a quick look around to make sure no one was watching. Once he was satisfied that no one was around Ares broke into a sprint that could easily put a NASCAR to shame. The teens in the back round where, at this point past of the point of being shocked and now instead just watched in pure amazement at Ares' super human attributes. Ares finished his laps in seconds before turning to Tanner.

"Incredible." said Tanner as he looked at the numbers skyrocket. Once they finished he saved the total and turning back to Ares.

" Lets have some lunch and then wrap this up shall we?" suggested Tanner.

"Sweet!" exclaimed the teens before sitting down as Miharu handed out the sandwiches.

"Jasmine's here's your meatball marinara sub." said Miharu as she handed Jasmine her sandwich.

"Sweet!" exclaimed Jasmine before biting into her meal.

"Orson i think i heard that you were into roast beef with banna peppers and cheddar cheese." said Miharu offering him the sandwich which he took gladly.

"You heard right!" he exclaimed Orson.

"And for Ares, i didn't know what you like so i got you the same thing as Jasmine. You know since you seemd to like the spagehetti and meatballs. Hope you like it!" she said as Ares took the sandwich. He looked at her and then at the sub. He un wrapped it and lifted it up to his mouth and took a bite. A wonderful flavor exploded on his taste buds, wow did human know how to cook. Ares took another bite from his sub.

"Hey it looks like he likes it!" said Jasmine

"Awesome! I was realy hoping he would!" said Miharu as she pulled out a simple grilled cheese with bacon. Ares raised an eyebrow at her. Why did she always care so much if he liked something or not? Maybe it was a servant thing. He never really had a servant before. After all back home he didn't exactly have a use for one. But things change after all. Ares looked up and saw Miharu fetch four smoothies out of a cooler they brought from Tanner's van.

"Hay guys i have smoothies! I convinced Professor Tanner to get us smoothies! Good thing he had that cooler in his van! Or these would have melted." said Miharu as she handed them out.

"Good going." said Orson as he slurped down his mango smoothie.

"Yeah miharu great job!" added Jasmine as she sipped from her lemon one.

"Try it Ares! It's as good as the tea you always drink! If not better!" said miharu holding her strawberry flavored smoothie. Ares looked down at his own blue raspberry smoothie before taking a sip. Once again a wonderful taste invaded his mouth. Only this time it was sweet and cold. Soon Ares was slurping down his cold drink at an alarming pace.

"Ares! Hold your gonna get a brain freeze!" warned Miharu. But i was too late. Ares had already chugged two thirds of the smoothie and was now clutching his head as he he let out a pained grunt.

"Looks like it's too late! Can someone say frostbite!" quipped Jasmine making herself and the other two teens start laughing. All the while Tanner was munching on his own sandwich as he reviewed the test results. After lunch was done Tanner was getting his computer ready for the final test.

"This is another simple one. I simply want you to jump. Seeing as you have incredible strength and speed i theorize you also have incredible jumping abilities." said Tanner. Ares nodded and went back out side before tanner strapped a 'Go-Pro' to Ares' head. "With this footage i should be able to estimate how high you jump." he explained. Ares nodded as Tanner stood back. Ares squatted a few times before he actually made the jump. Everyone watched as Ares shot into the air until he was only a dot. Ares got six seconds of hang time before he began to fall back down to earth. He landed flawlessly and, despite the incredible height, landed without any injuries, thus earning a storm of clapping from the three teenagers.

"Good job. Now come over here and let me upload it to my computer." said Tanner. Ares nodded and walked over to Tanner who removed the 'Go-Pro' and began to upload the footage to his computer. "While this uploads lets start getting everything packed up and in the van." he instructed. The others nodded before going to pack the equipment up.

"Hay Professor Tanner? Can we stop at the market again? I need to pick up some tea for Ares." asked miharu.

"Certainly." said Tanner, "Also i'd like to know if any of you are staying for dinner at my apartment." he asked making the teens look at him.

"Seriously?" they asked in unison. Tanner nodded.

"Of course. Call it my way of saying 'thank you' for your help today." informed Tanner. The others looked at each other then at him.

"I guess i can. That is if Jasmine does." said Miharu.

"I'm good with it. Just gotta call my folks." said Jasmine.

"Well if these two fine ladies are in then how can i refuse. Besides maybe with some luck and a little wine i can get-_eck_!" said Orson, attempting to finish in a whisper so Jasmine wouldn't hear. As you can guess she still did and beat him into the ground with a chop.

"Don't you even _consider_ finsihing thsat sentence you perverted prick!" shouted the Latina. Miharu sweat dropped looking at the two.

"Come guys let just pack this stuff up okay! No need to get violent!" she said trying to calm the situation.

Later...

The group walked into Tanner's apartment an hour later.

"Please make yourselves at home. I get dinner prepared soon." said Tanner as he got the door for the others.

"Sweet! Who wants to get destroyed in pool?" asked Jasmine looking around with a glint in her eye.

"Please you think you can take _me _on in pool? My dear Jasmine, even with your wonderfully bodacious breasts you can't hope to beat me in pool." siad a rather cocky Orson before getting slugged by the latina for te lewd comment about her breasts.

"Oh yeah rich boy?! Bring it!" she growled. Soon the two were at the pool table getting ready to play a game.

"Well i guess this is better then Jamsine trying to kill him." laughed MIharu before going to watch the game. Ares was about to follow when Tanner put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ares cna youc ome to the kitchen with me? I need to speak with you." he informed. Ares stared at him a for a few moments before nodding. Tanner led him into the kitchen before speaking, "Sit." he ordered as he began to get the cooking materials out. Ares stared at him once more before sitting down at the island as instructed. A few more minutes passed in silence before Tanner spoke up.

"I wanted to ask you a few questions Ares." siad the professor as he began to cook dinner.

"Was the information from today's testing not sufficient?" asked the demonoid looking up at Tanner.

"Oh it was. But i want ot know about your pass." clarified Tanner.

"I'm afraid i can't disclose that information." stated Ares after a few minutes. Though it was more like he wouldn't share anything on his pass.

"I had a feeling you'd be more reluctant about your pass. So i took the liberty of purchasing a bribe for you." said Tanner as he made his way to the cooler from earlier that now sat on his counter. He pulled out a blue smoothie which caught Ares' eye. The two then had an intense staring match for sevral minute before Ares' eye drifted to the smoothie and then back to Tanner.

"Three questions" he said emotionlessly. Tanner smirked and began talking.

"Deal. First question. Where are you from?" he asked.

"I originate from a place known as 'Nexus'. It's the home of all demonoids." informed Ares, his face and voice nuterual.

"Interesting. Are apart an army from Nexus?" asked Tanner.

"In a way. Most demonoids do not interact with one another unless on a special occasion. There are some groups that exsist but for the most part most demonoids did their own activities. That was until the war. Then for the sake of self preservation we banded together and formed a formal army." explained Ares. Tanner raised an eyebrow. Things just got juicey. But alas he had only one question left. Guess he should make it count.

"War? A war against who?" asked Tanner carefully, though he believed he already had an idea.

"The Synapse. Nexus was at war with the Synapse." answered Ares. Silence filled the room for many long minutes. Then Tanner stood up and slid the smoothie to Ares who caught it with ease.

"Pleasure doing business." said Tanner before turning aorund to resume cooking. Ares nodded before being called by Miharu.

"Hey Ares! I'm getting bored watching Orson and Jamsine play pool! Wanna watch TV with me?!" called the teenage girl. Ares look form the living room to Tanner who currently had his back to him as he cooked. Ares soon got up and left the kitchen.

"What do you wanna watch ares? Hey wait were di you get that smoothie?" said Miharu as Ares entered the linving room wiht his newly aquired drink in his hands. Soon all background noise became death to Tanner as he bvecame lost in thougght while he cooked.

_'Nexus was at war with Synapse? II to Sugata about this at once!'_ he thought to himself silently

**Oooh! There you have it! Nexus was at war with the synapse. But why? ha ha you'll find out soon enough. Any way sorry it took so long. School beens hammering me recently and i got some family issues at home. BUt fear not! I'll be updating as soon as i can. But if you fnd yourself waiting for anotheer chapter plesase feel free to chheck out any of my others stories while you wait. I'm sure yoou'll enjoy them as well. Well until next time. I hope you enjoyed this story and i'll update as soon as i can. Catch ya later and please review.**


End file.
